


Anniversary Dinner

by spoonorita



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, warning for alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Axel. Axel, this was the best anniversary dinner ever,” Axel stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob. “Anniversary?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Dinner

One glass of wine became two, and two glasses became three and then four and then… seven? Saïx had lost count, but between he and Axel they finished off nearly an entire bottle and had a hearty, and rather  _expensive_ , meal on top of it and by this point, Saïx was feeling pretty damn good. They stumbled out of the taxi, or it was more  _Saïx_ that stumbled out while Axel climbed out on steady feet, because he’d only had three glasses of wine while Saïx had like  _nine_ and and this point, Axel was amazed that Saïx was standing and coherent and not passed out and vomiting on the sidewalk. 

 Axel paid the taxi driver and he lead an unstable Saïx up the front steps to their house, careful that he steered Saïx away from the cracked step. 

 Axel stuck the key in the deadbolt to unlock the door and Saïx hiccuped, threading his arm around Axel’s and pressing his head against the redhead’s shoulder. “I had a—a  _wonderful_ time tonight, Love,” 

 ”So did I, babe. But apparently, not as good as you it seems,” Axel laughed nervously, and Saïx replied with the closest thing to a giggle that Axel had ever heard coming out of his mouth. 

 ”Axel. Axel, this was the best anniversary dinner ever,” 

 Axel stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob. “Anniversary?” 

 ”I can’t imagine how terrible p—” Saïx hiccuped again. “Planning for this was. Reservations are nearly impossible to get for that place.” 

 ”Anniversary?” Axel was nearly panicking now. He hoped that all the begging, pleading and blackmailing he had to do to get reservations on such short notice would get him some brownie points once he opened the door and Saïx lost his shit. 

 ”Yes,” Saïx dug his face into Axel’s arm. “Our anniversary.” 

 Axel turned the doorknob, but didn’t open the door yet. “Sai? I need you to promise me something before I open this door,” 

 ”Hmm? What is it?” 

 ”That you won’t kill me?” 

 ”Why would I—” 

 Axel opened the door and lead Saïx in through the door. 

 The sight was nearly sobering. 

 The ceiling leading into the kitchen was charred black. The curtains were gone and the kitchen table was charcoal, and  _everything_ was covered in the remains of what had to be the contents of at least three fire extinguishers. 

 ”So, uh…  _heh,_ today was the eighth then, was it?” Axel ran a nervous hand through his hair, trying to ignore the angry glare he was receiving. “Look, I’m sorry I forgot our anniversary.”

_"Again,"_ Saïx added. 

 ”I fell asleep while cooking earlier and thought that maybe if I buttered you up… that you’d be a little less angry when you saw the kitchen,” 

 Saïx snorted and stomped across the house into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Axel heard the lock click. 

 He sighed, undoing his tie and looking at their ruined kitchen. He was in for a long night of cleaning, and a restless night on the couch.


End file.
